Sueños en mi muerte
by MariSeverus
Summary: Simples deseos del corazón. Porque por desgracia, él es humano.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Ella estaba allí, felizmente curveada en la cama. Dormía plácidamente, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Ella estaba allí, en mi cama. Dormía sin pensar en el mundo y su realidad, dormía bajo mis brazos. Ella dormía.

Bajo mis manos, podía sentir los rizos de su cabello. ¿Cuándo pasamos a ser más que alumno- profesor? No estaba consciente de las implicaciones, no importaban a ciencia cierta. La estaba mirando, mientras ella estaba dormida.

Y ella tenía sueños, ella estaba felizmente abrazada a mi escuálido pecho. Ella no tendía que iba a morir. Ella no tenía por qué enterarse. Que viviera en su burbuja de felicidad, si eso deseaba. ¿Para qué iba a reventársela? Se sentía segura conmigo, pero ella no entendía. Ella simplemente era una más, una pasante en la vida de alguien que se despide.

_Un recuerdo más_...

Pero ella estaba allí, aferrada a un sueño que no iba a cumplirse. Aferrada al ideal del amor bonito, ese amor que casi nunca se ve. El amor que se siente y que se declara hasta con los ojos. No, yo no soy así. Yo no soy ese amor que ella tanto busca.

Y aún así, en mi lecho de muerte, la veo. La miro y la imagino. Idealizo su cuerpo, junto al mío. Pero con la muerte no llevo nada más que mis recuerdos. No llevo nada más que mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos. No te llevo a ti, pero llevo tu aroma, llevo las sensaciones. Llevo una parte de ti, que espero no te haga falta.

Entonces, sigue durmiendo allí, sigue allí. Sigue jugando con mis sábanas, sigue jugando con mis cabellos, acarícialos por última vez. ¿Cómo se siente no saberlo? Me gustaría no estar enterado de mi propia muerte, pero es mejor así. ¿Qué buscar en este mundo, que ya todo me lo quitó? Te dolerá, pero aprenderás a vivir con eso. Aprenderás a vivir sin mis sábanas, sin mi cabello y mis palabras.

Aprenderás a vivir sin ese pedazo de ti que se desprendió. Por eso es tan malo amar, por que una vez que se acaba, es un padecimiento.

Confío en tu inteligencia, que tengo que dejarte. Espero no te moleste, pero mi trabajo es ser un viajero. No me quedo mucho tiempo en muchos lugares, ni siquiera en corazones. No me da el suficiente tiempo, para corresponder. No me da la suficiente sangre, para sobrevivir y quedarme en esta cama.

No la tengo.

Te mueves...Estás soñando seguramente, con lo lindo que es todo. Pero no lo sabes y yo no pienso explicártelo. No sé como, no sé como decir que me he enamorado. No me gusta pensarlo, no me gusta entenderlo. Siento que desvarataré más de lo que he podido solucionar y estoy comenzando a creer, que te dolerá más de lo que estimo. Lo siento tanto.

_"Severus..."_

No te alcanzará la voz para llegar hasta mi. Seguramente a miles de metros bajo tierra, solo podré alimentarme con tus lágrimas, si lloras sobre mi tumba. Pero me temo, que es lo mejor que nos puede pasar. A veces, despedirse duele más.

A veces...

- Hola, Severus...- sonreíste, bostezando. Estabas completamente marcada con mis sábanas. No dije nada y te miré.

- Hermione...- suspiré y asentiste, muy contenta.

- Buenos días...Buenos días a nosotros dos.

_Buenos días a la muerte._

- Buenos días.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Severus?- me dijiste y yo negué con mucha calma. Suspiraste y te apoyaste en mi pecho desnudo, me miraste- Te amo... Y no quiero dejarte, ni siquiera de esta cama.

_Algún día me dejarás y yo, te dejaré también_.

- Pero no puedes vivir aquí, tienes tantas cosas que hacer. ¡Levántese jovencita!- suspiré con una sonrisa a medias. Odiaba tener que fingir, pero era mejor que decir...

- Bueno...Pero quiero quedarme esta noche...¿Por qué ya no quieres dar tus clases, Severus?

_Por que iba a morirme._

- Me siento cansado. Dumbledore podría encontrarme un reemplazo.

- Bueno, mientras tú seas feliz. Yo seré feliz contigo.

_Ni lo menciones._

Te vi levantarte, te vi en todo tu esplendor. Estabas desnuda en mi habitación y aunque eso estaba mal, eso era romper las leyes en un sentido, simplemente dejó de importarme. Iba a morirme, ¿Para qué preocuparme entonces? Me levanté de la cama, solo me cubría una larga sábana y te miré. Estabas buscando tu ropa, con una sonrisa. Tus rizos estaban desordenados, estaban alegres. Te sostuve, te abracé sin entender el por qué. Sonreíste, aún encorvada, mientras buscabas tu falda. Te sonrojaste y yo simplemente quería pensar. Fue impulsivo, nunca supe por qué.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Severus?

- No. Solamente...Nada...

- Entiendo. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?- me dijiste y te mentí. Una vez más, te mentí.

- Sí, Hermione. Ven a dormir conmigo, esta noche.

Luego de vestirte, te fuiste con un cálido beso. La única verdad que ibas a encontrar tras mis puertas, en cuanto regresaras, era que ya me había ido.

_Espero duermas bien, en mis sábanas._


End file.
